Stay With Me
by Sevie-Poo
Summary: Marth is upset with Ike, but why? When Ike questions Marth, things get personal. Complications set in when Solid Snake becomes involved with Marth; a love triangle insures... ... Contains IkexMarth, SnakexMarth, slash and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Ike

A/N: This is the censored version of this story. I have the full, detailed, story on adult fanfiction. net(you know what I mean XD)...it has the same title and is listened under games/Fire Emblem, or in my LJ at sevie-poo. livejournal . com /10995.html (without the spaces XD; ). I do not own these characters. This is a fanfiction. The characters belong to Nintendo and their respective owners. Please review.

The night was old by now. It was almost the end of it as the digital clock in the room read 11:58 PM. Ike sighed as he stared at the ice cubes in his gin and lime drink. His eyes narrowed as he took note to the way the ice was now smaller than it had been over the last ten minutes that he started to engage in this staring contest with the alcohol. With a sigh he took another sip and gently placed the glass down back on top of the hotel's table. It burned his throat, causing for him to finally lose his staring battle with the beverage.

He looked away to the two empty beds in the room. One was for him; the other was for Prince Marth Lowell. His own bed was slightly messy from it being in use, but Marth's was neat and clean as it had been the day they were first checked into this room. It was not by choice, however.

There was some sort of global competition going on. It summoned creatures and people from all the world's realms to battle for money and entertainment. Apparently this was their third one. It was Ike's first one, and Marth's second. All of the fighters were issued to stay at a private hotel during their time in the brawl. They were paired up by the organization. It put two fighters to each room. They were to become unconditional partners in rooming and battling together. They had no say in the matter.

Ike barely saw Marth though. The young man was never in the room unless he had to be. When they fought together, things did not go too smoothly.

The door creaked open. The blue-haired prince stepped inside with his eyes adverted to the floor. Ike looked up and over at him. He didn't know why he still expected Marth to say that he was here, or to simply give him a 'hello'. It never happened though. Marth lingered in the doorway, his face distorted in a pain that was not the result of a physical battle.

"Hey…" Ike spoke firmly as he got up and walked up to the other. He stood mere inches away from Marth's personal space. "We need to talk. What's wrong with you? You haven't said a single word to me since we started this. You give me the cold-shoulder all the time. How do you expect us to get anywhere in this competition if you refuse to work with me?"

Silence. Ike's blue orbs narrowed down at Marth as the prince continued to stand there, staring at the floor. Several deadening soundless minutes passed between the two of them as the elder waited for a response. There was none to be had. "Look at me!" Ike growled. He reached his hand forward and placed his it on Marth. His index finger tipped other's head up to him.

Immediately Marth's eyes drew wide. He raised his hand up and smacked Ike's away. "Don't touch me!" Marth yelled a bit louder than he should have. Within the same second, he turned himself right around and ran out the room with his hands covering his face. Ike stepped a foot out of the room, his hand groping the air.

"Prince Marth! Wait!" It was too late though. Ike frowned. Slowly he turned his head to the side. Someone else was lingering out the door too—Snake. Ike sweatdropped as he stared at the old man who had a creepy smile on his face. Ike quickly closed the door and went back in his room. "Need more….drink…" He shuddered as he sat back down and engulfed another glass of gin and lime.

The hours passed, and so did Ike. He lay slumped, asleep, over on the chair with his head resting on the table. The sound of the door murmured again. Even though it was a light noise, it still woke Ike up. He sat up and stared at Marth who was in the same posture that he was before. Ike knew he was trying to be quiet. He probably thought that if he slipped in silently and late, that he would be asleep. "Prince Marth…." Ike said softly as he cautiously walked back up to the other again. He stared down at him again. Marth didn't look at him, nor speak. "Prince Marth…" Ike repeated. "I apologize if I was too brash before…I should ha-" Ike felt his words cut off. His eyes shot wide as the younger male fell forward against him. With instinct Ike raised his arms up to hold Marth's sides. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He tried to straighten the other out only to see the prince's face was rather red. "P…Prince Marth…" Ike slowly leaned himself down, closer to the other's face. "You….you have been drinking?" He frowned, a worry state crossing over him. "You're too young to drink!" Marth roughly pulled himself away from Ike.

He took wobbling steps until he fell side ways on his bed. "Shu up…I'm royalty! I've been dwinky since I was…one ears old!" Ike turned himself to stare at Marth. It was true that he had been drinking too, but the difference he was twenty-one years old and he did not drink to get drunk.

"I'll get you some water…" Ike hurried himself to the bathroom. He grabbed one of the hotel's glasses and filled it up with cold water. He brought it out to Marth and sat down on his bed beside him. "Here…"

"I don't ant it…" Marth looked away. Ike bit his lip lightly as he stared at him. Reluctance ran through his mind in wondering what he should do.

"You need air…" Ike shifted himself and placed his hands down. He removed the smaller one's armor and undid his long shirt, revealing the soft, tender, flesh of the prince's chest. Marth squirmed.

"No! Get your hands off me!"

Ike took his hands away from him at once. Marth was squirming at the time, and instead of laying down, he leaned himself up and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck. Ike's whole body stiffened. Before he could question the other, Marth rigidly pushed his lips against Ike's.

Pupils became dilated as Ike sat up straight. His fingers parted as several different feeling ran through his body at once. The two of them remained in the same position as the minutes ticked by. Ike was completely still as Marth's lips kneaded against the other's. Which one would pull back first? Ike knew he should reject the intoxicated prince, but he was frozen in spot.

Finally the moment ended. Marth released his grip on Ike and fell back against the bed. His hand lay across his forehead. With the way Marth's hair was matted all over the place, the way his cheeks were slightly flushed, and how the flesh of his chest was exposed, Ike couldn't help but to think that his roommate was rather attractive. He felt own cheeks burn and he didn't know if that was from the kiss or something more.

'This is wrong…' Ike thought to himself as he stared at, what appeared to be, a sleeping prince Marth. 'He's a prince…I can't touch him…' The fighter contemplated to himself as the hours passed. It was amazing how one simple, drunken kiss could stir up so many issues. No matter how many times Ike told himself to go to bed, he could not bring himself to leave Marth's side. 'He's so beautiful…I want to touch him…'

Slowly a lightly trembling hand stretched down to the slumbering body. Ever so gently Ike stroked the tips of his finger along the smaller one's chest. Even though Marth was a knight and warrior, his skin was so soft.

"Mn…." Marth stirred in his sleep for a second. Ike quickly withdrew his caress. "Ike-san…" Marth yawned as he sat up and blinked himself half awake. "You…are still here…?" Marth glanced to the clock. Three hours had passed.

"….Yes…"

"Oh…" Marth turned his head to the side and down. "I'm…sorry…I think I had a little too much to drink…"

Ike laughed softly "It's okay…" He leaned himself forward and embraced the other, gently holding Marth against him. Marth blushed. It didn't take long for Ike to start touching him again. His hand stroked through Marth's hair, petting him.

"I…Ike-san…?"

A small frown curved the elder's lips as he laid Marth back down. "I'm sorry, Prince Marth…I have no right to. I just want you to like me…I just want to be your friend and—"

Tears stopped Ike's words, but the flowing liquid was not from him. The sobbing belonged to Marth. The boy lay on his bed, staring up at Ike with large glossy eyes as water leaked down his cheeks. Ike was taken off guard. "P…Prince Marth? What's wrong?"

The mercenary was shocked. Everyone spoke of how noble and strong Marth Lowell was. He had never expected to see him crying. The truth was, it was all a front. Marth was fragile. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't be crying…" Marth turned himself over, shoving his face in the pillow. "I hate being a prince…this is not how I want life. I'm always told never to show weakness…when all I really want is…" He sniffed. Ike picked him up against him again. "Shh…it's okay. You don't need to say anything more…your country expects its leaders to be a certain way and-" Once again his words broke off as Marth buried his head against his chest, sobbing into him.

"Why….why does it have to be you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Marth clung onto Ike's shirt. "All I wanted…all I wanted was for him to love me…I wanted him to hold me, and to kiss me…and now he's gone!"

Ike was silent for several minutes as the fact that Prince Marth Lowell just admitted he was a homosexual to him. "…Him? Who?"

More silence before Marth decided to answer him. "Prince….Roy…" Ike could feel the heat from Marth's tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt.

"Why….why did he have to…leave me…"

"Prince Marth…." Ike slowly laid Marth back down. He looked at him, moving himself so that he lingered over the smaller figure. His hands and knees straddled at Marth's sides. Marth's face was red, but it was not from sobbing.

"Ike…" They stared at one another. The minutes passed as hours. Ike closed his eyes and tilted his head. He lightly pushed his lips on top of Marth's. Both of their eyes dropped closed as the two of them felt each other's soft lips. Marth opened his mouth little against Ike's.

Ike wondered if it was just far air, or something more. His heart pounded hard against his chest. The young prince tasted so good. He wanted to experience more of his flavor. With much courage he took the opportunity and slid his tongue into Marth's mouth. He carefully rubbed his tongue against the other's. Marth moaned softly.

'I'm just doing this to make him feel better…' Ike thought to himself. 'Just a kiss…nothing more…' Marth started to play back against Ike's tongue. This caused for pleasurable shudders to run through Ike's body. Hands stroked though his hair as Marth ran his fingers in those ocean locks. 'Is this really happening?' Now it was Ike who was moaning.

Marth tightened his hold on him and pressed himself against him. Ike pulled back as he felt the younger one grind his groin against his from under his weight. "No…don't stop…" Marth breathed heavily and quickly pushed his lips back to Ike's.

Their hands started to travel elsewhere in order to remove their clothing. Both of them were so unsure and hesitant, but at the same time their actions flowed with desire and lust. "Prince Marth, you're so beautiful…" Ike breathed hotly against his ear. It made Marth quiver against him. A smile formed Ike's lips as he gave a small lap to the other's earlobe. He drew his tongue across Marth's jaw line and down his neck. The prince couldn't keep from moaning.

Ike continued south, his tongue tracing the curves of Marth's chest and down his abdomen. He got closer and closer to Marth's member. It made his stomach do flips in apprehension. Should he really be touching a prince like this? It seemed that Marth wanted it…and so did Ike. Finally he inched himself down a bit more and gave them both what they so craved.

One thing lead to another as the saying goes. Both Ike and Marth were experiencing each other for all they were worth. "MmmhMhhhn!" Marth moaned with each forward motion that Ike made.

Then, as if on command, the two of them released themselves into euphoria. The two of them moaned in unison.

Marth flung a hand up, knocking the lamp off the knight table. It fell to the floor with a crash. The lights were out…


	2. Chapter 2: Solid Snake

"Mmh Ike," the name purred from Marth's lips. The scene was familiar to the movies when the attractive young lady reaches over for her night's lover, only to find him not there. "Huh…where-" The prince blinked his eyes open, groping nothing more than a bed sheet where Ike slept with him the night before.

Quickly sitting up, he turned his head from side to side as he looked around for the other blue-haired male. Ike stood with his back turned, staring out the window. Marth squinted his eyes as the sunlight invaded them. "Ike…" He spoke softly as he dropped his feet over the side of the bed. Slipping his boxers on, he walked over to the other. Slowly his arms went to wrap around Ike's muscular figure.

"Don't-" Ike's voice rang without emotion as he pushed the smaller away. It was like Ike punched Marth in the eyes with way the prince felt them water.

"What's wrong?" Marth reached his hand out to Ike.

"Last night…"

"Last night was…wrong?" A lump formed in Marth's throat.

"That was just….that went too far." Ike continued to speak in the same apathetic manner with his back turned to Marth once again. "I just wanted to make friends with you…and I wanted to make you feel better. Don't get the wrong idea about us…all right? We are nothing more than friends!" He turned his glance over his shoulder by the time he had finished his statement. A serious looked swam in his eyes. "Get dressed. We need to train."

"How can you say that!" Marth yelled. "You want me to be friends with you after what you did and the way you're acting now!?"

Ike winced softly. "I'll…I'll meet you on the training field…" The fighter quickly removed himself from the room. The sound of the door closing was so loud…

It was difficult to keep his composure on the training grounds. Marth had to constantly remind himself that they were now in public and he could not show much emotion at all. Training had never been so challenging in his life, and all that Marth and Ike were doing was playing catch! It was so hard to focus on the ball.

"Hey! Wake up!" Ike yelled across the ground as the ball came flying at Marth. There was no defensive or ready posture in his body at all.

"Wah-" Marth's eyes widened as he raised his hands up to catch the ball all too late. It fumbled in his hands and he dropped it. It rolled back. "Oh no!" The boy chased after it. "Will you ever stop rolling!?" Marth whined as his face flushed from embarrassment. He wondered how many of the other fighters were staring.

A gloved hand reached down to the ground, picking up the ball. Marth blinked, following the motion with his eyes. "What is this…" A deep voice spoke.

"It's…it's a ball…" Marth answered the man that held the item. He had seen him around during the time of sign in, but he knew nothing about him. He looked strong, worn, and gruff.

Snake raised an eyebrow at the ball and then directed his look to Marth. "I know that- I mean…why are you training with _this_?"

"Uh…well…it's for reaction timing…I mean…" He bit his lip, realizing how stupid that was of him to say since it must have shown that he had bad reaction time due to the current situation.

"Hmmm…there's no real threat with a ball though. It doesn't put you in the mind set that you can actually lose. It's bad training. You need to train with a real stake involved."

"Oh…" Marth swallowed harshly, hearing Ike yell for him in the background. "Well…I'll keep that in mind, thank you." He bowed. "Can I ha-," he was about to ask for the ball back, but Snake tossed it behind him. Marth's eyes widened.

"Here…take this." Snake handed him a gun. At the moment that it contacted Marth's hand, he started to tremble.

"But…but I've never used one of these before!"

Snake smirked. "Isn't there a first time for everything?" He took out his own gun and pointed it at Marth. "Now, try to doge my shot and shoot at me!"

"What!?" Marth didn't even have time to even raise his gun before Snake starting firing at him. "Ah-," but even his scream was cut off as one of the darts hit into his arm. Immediately Marth fell back against the ground. He was completely passed out from the stun dart. It put him to sleep.

"Well…that didn't last long…" Snake sighed. He idly stroked his stubble as he stared down at the sleeping prince.

"Heeeey!" Ike called out as he ran over to the two. "What did you do!?"

"Huh? Oh…she's just asleep…" Snake winked as he twirled his gun around his finger at Ike.

Ike shuddered. 'That man gives me the creeps…'

"Don't worry…I'll take care of her. I've got some serum in my room that counter-acts the sleeping substance." He bent down and picked Marth up in his arms.

"Wait!" Ike exclaimed, but Snake was already walking away. "….'she'?" He narrowed his eyes.

Back in Snake's hotel room, Marth laid sleeping on the bed. "Lets see…" Snake dug through his supplies. "Damn…last one…," He sighed as he found the small bottle he was looking for.

Taking a seat on the foot of the bed, he narrowed his gaze at the sleeping Marth. 'I wouldn't mind just letting her sleep here. It would be nice to have such a cute girl in my bed.' He grinned, amused at his own thoughts. "Eh…oh well…" He opened the cap, leaned down, and put the small flask to Marth's lips.

Within a few seconds he woke up after consuming the liquid. "Mmm…." He murmured softly and fluttered his eyes open to see Snake looming over him. "Ah! Oh no!" He blushed deeply. He sat up, which made Snake move aside. "What happened!? Did you…did you…" He pointed frantically at Snake. "You must have drugged me, dragged me back here, and then had your way with me! Didn't you!? DIDN'T YOU!?"

Snake stared in silence, slowly blinking. "Um…no…"

"What-…Oh…" Marth coughed and looked down.

"We were practicing, remember?" He smiled and tossed Marth the stun gun.

Marth fumbled it in his hands before finally getting a grasp on the weapon. "Oh…oh yeah…" His eyes shot wide then, at seeing the other pointing a gun at him yet again.

"So, you think you're ready this time!? Think fast!" Snake pulled the trigger.

"Ah! Wai-" Again his words were cut off as he was hit with the dart. He met with the floor.

"Damn…" Snake sighed and picked Marth back up, dropping him on the bed. "Well…you drank my last serum…looks like you're just going to have to wait it out this time, kid…"

Two hours passed, and Marth slowly came to. There was a strong scent in the air. He sat up, looking for the source of the smell. At the small hotel table Snake sat smoking a cigarette. Marth became slightly flustered despite his dazed state. "Hey…this hotel is non-smoking…" He frowned, being ever so used to following rules due to his royal position.

Lips curved into a grin around the cigarette. Snake got up and sat back on the bed. "Did…did you hear me?" Marth frowned, his voice drained of life. "Uhn…" He groaned, falling back down, his head landing in Snake's lap.

"Don't push yourself…Your body is exhausted after being knocked out twice in one day…"

"Mmn…" He nodded. The motion mad Snake's whole body stiffen, including the muscle between his legs.

'What's wrong with you? You're not some oily teen…don't get turned on so easily.' He growled to himself in his head.

"I'm….sorry for causing you so much trouble…" Marth sighed.

"What?"

"That's all I seem to do…is cause people trouble…" He closed his eyes and attempted to burry his head into Snake's lap more.

"Uhg…" Snake shuddered, the friction not helping his current state. "It's only because you haven't gotten laid in a while…" He thought out loud.

Marth rapidly opened his eyes and glanced up at the other with red cheeks. "What-?"

"I mean…damnit…did I say that out loud?"

"That can't be…because actually I…"

Snake tilted his head. "…You…?"

Marth looked away, his expression hurting as he thought about the previous night with Ike. 'Ike…that big jerk…now he's treating me like crap…' Slowly Marth's blue eyes turned back to look up at Snake. His cheeks were still red.

The corner of Snake's lip twitched slightly. He wondered if the 'girl' could feel that he was hard by 'her'.

The two of them were silent as they just stared at one another. Both of them were waiting for the other to speak. There was no talking though.

Marth closed his eyes again and turned his head away from looking up at the man. A long, slow, breath was exhaled. A tiresome hand reached forward. Slender fingers found their way to Snake's pants. He popped the button and withdrew his hand.

Snake's eyebrow cringed a bit as he stared down at Marth. He wondered if he should say something, or to stop this. 'How old is she…?' That thought was quickly pushed out of his head as Marth clipped the pant's zipper between his teeth. He dragged it down. Both of their breathing increased into something loud and full of apprehension.

There was only a small pause, but soon Marth reached passed the undergarment and fished out Snake's member. For a second he slit his eyes open just a bit, looking at what he had freed. He could feel his cheeks burn hotter. 'He's so big…' He gulped. It was no wonder he could feel that he was excited so easily.

"Uh…" Snake wanted to say something. He wanted to say the other's name, but he realized he didn't even know it. All that came out was a moan though as Marth wrapped his lips around his erection. The lips were so soft, and his mouth was warm. "Ahh" Snake closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Marth's body quivered. He wiggled his waist a bit as his own arousal ached him. It surprised him as to how much this was turning him on.

When he started this, it was supposed to be nothing more than a little oral sex in order to deal with the heart ache from Ike…but now he was enjoying this far more than he should have.

It seemed that Snake noticed it too. He reached his hand around Marth's ass and aimed his hand to fondle between Marth's legs. Before Snake could make contact though, Marth shifted himself away from the hand. He couldn't bring himself to allow for Snake to touch him for some reason.

Marth dropped himself off the bed, sitting on his knees on the floor with his face still in Snake's groin. There was no way he could leave his own need neglected though. His own hand slid down.

"Uhn…" Snake released a final grunt. The cigarette dropped from his lips onto the floor. Marth turned his head and looked at him. They stared at each other for a long silent moment in the same manner that they had before this started…

There was some movement again. Snake shifted his hands around Marth's waist, delicately direction him up from his current position. Closing his eyes, the man tilted his head and leaned his lips in close to the prince's.

"No-!" Marth pulled back before lips contacted. "Ah…I mean…sorry…um…" He fell off the side of the bed and quickly stood up. Sloppily he tried to fix his hair and pants. "I should…get going…" He bowed slightly. "…Good….day…"

Snake raised and eyebrow. The door sounded and Marth was gone.

With a sigh Marth stepped back in to his own room.

"Where have you been?" A voice spoke to him. Marth blinked as he saw Ike standing in the doorway.

"Oh…Ike…I was just…out, doing some…personal practicing…"

Ike narrowed his eyes at the other. "Prince Marth…" he took stern steps up to him. Ike closed his eyes and, without warning, leaned himself down and pushed his lips against the other male's.

The color drained from Marth's face. The kiss barely lasted a second though. It was almost within the same moment that it started, that Ike detached himself from him and raised his hand at Marth. A heavy slap was issued against the prince's face.

Marth whimper, his hand rising up to cup the burning spot on his cheek.

"You were with that man!" Ike growled as he wiped off his own lips. "You taste disgusting!"

"Ike…I…"

"Shut up!" Ike snapped. One hand grabbed the handle of the door to open it, the other gripping Marth's arm. "Get out!"

"What?"

"Get out, NOW!" He pushed, tossed, Marth out of the room after swiping the keycard from him. The door slammed in Marth's face.


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

_A/N: Nothing was edited out in this chapeter!_

"Ike! Ike! Let me back in!" a heavy fist pounded on the hotel door. Marth whined in his voice. "Please! I'm sorry!" There was no answer though.

"Marth…I'm sorry." Ike whispered to himself from within the room. A lump was large in his throat. "I don't mean to treat you like this…but I…" The pounding on the door continued. Ike pressed his fingers against his temples for a moment. He couldn't stand the sound of the younger practically crying to be let back in. He felt horrible with himself, and yet he couldn't bring himself to open the door. The taste of another man's semen still lingered in his mouth from that kiss. "Please…" He turned himself into the bathroom, closing the door and putting the shower on.

After a while, Marth slowly ceased his knocks. His eyes watered and he turned his back to the door. He slid down it until he came to sit on the floor. "You can't do this to me…I'm a prince…" He sniffed and hugged his knees against his body. "I won't cry…" Suddenly he was regretting the choice he made with that older man. It was suppose to solve his feelings for Ike, but it just made things worse. "That man…" He mumbled.

A shadow lingered over him. "Who?" A familiar voice rang to him. Marth blinked and turned his head up to see Snake standing in front of him.

"Ah…" He choked on his words, his cheeks turning pink.

"What's wrong? You locked out?"

Marth nodded stiffly.

"Well…that's nothing to cry about."

Marth straighten his back defensively. "I'm not crying!"

"Alright, alright…whatever you say, girl." Snake waved his hands.

"Girl…" Marth bit his lip as he mumbled the word under his breath.

"Why don't you get another key at the desk?"

"Because…I don't…think my roommate…wants me in there right now."

A slow smirk curved Snake's lips. "Oh I see. Lucky for me I demanded to be alone! Hah."

The tint over Marth's cheeks increase.

"Hmm…in that case, why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to get something to eat, and…well, you could probably use a change of clothes." He winked.

The color on Marth's face finally turned red. A hand reached down to him. He stared at it for a minute before finally taking it.

The two of the stared at one another, both of their hands interlocked. The only movement was a small cringe of Snake's eyebrow. 'This is unlike me…' He thought to himself. 'Since when do I actually care about the well being of someone…? Unless…I like them."

"Is something wrong?" Marth questioned, his head tilting to the side.

"Huh…what?"

A chuckle sounded in Marth's throat. "Your hand…it's all sweaty…"

"Oh…yeah." Snake dropped the prince's hand. "Come on…" Snake started to head down the hall. Marth felt the urge to just grab hold of his hand again, or to latch onto his arm. He also felt the feeling wasn't right though. He only nodded and sighed as he followed the older man.

They stepped into the elevator. The only sound was that of the motor running. Snake stood in one corner, Marth in the other. "Hey…girl…" Snake chimed up, pulling himself away from the spot. He stepped in front of Marth, corning him. Marth could feel both their body's heat. It made him so hot.

Blinking, Marth stared up at the other. He waited for him to say something, but no vowels dropped from his lips. Instead of talking, those lips pressed gently against Marth's. The boy gasped a small sound against Snake. The man pushed himself closer to him, his leg angling to anchor between Marth's legs.

"No-!" Marth whined, shifting himself to the side so that Snake didn't receive the touched he desired.

Snake stared with a narrow gaze at him. "You don't like being kissed."

"N…no…It's not that…it's just that…" He turned his head to the side with a glare due to his self-loathing. 'It's just that I'm insecure with what I want, and you think I'm a girl…' Luckily the elevator door opened on the main floor, "Come on!" Marth scampered out of the elevator.

"H-hey!" Snake followed after.

Marth stopped in the lobby, bouncing a bit on his feet. His eyes shifted from the hotel's café and to the door. "Um…so…"

"Mn, your pants, right? I think we should take care of that so we can enjoy our food."

With a smile and nod, Marth practically skipped out the building. Even though this was his second time being summoned to this world, it still held so many exciting and enticing elements for the medieval prince. Their towns and streets were so different from his own, and they even had strange magical screens that showed the past and present on them from different parts of the world.

Both prince and spy walked down the city's sidewalks. Marth couldn't keep his head still as he looked from side to side.

"There-" Snake pointed to a shop. Marth tripped over his next step.

"Wah…th-there?" He pointed with a shaky hand at a woman's boutique shop. Before Marth could protest, Snake had already entered inside. For a moment Marth hesitated, but soon he went in the store as well.

The place rang of perfume. The amount of risqué outfits they had made the walls appear as if they were laced themselves. Along with high classed clothes, came high-classed novelty items. It made the young man blush as he walked passed aisles and rows of various objects he had never seen before, let alone know what they were used for. He stopped and stared at a large purple vibrator that was ribbed and bumped for pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Snake seemed to have appeared behind the blue-haired boy, looming over him.

"What is it?" Marth poked at the tip. Snake raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?" He smirked. "Perhaps I'll have to show you what it is later." His hand sneaked down Marth's body, fingers clenching a bit over his butt cheeks. Marth yelped softly. "Go…pick something out to wear. I'll do my own bit of shopping." Snake turned away from him then.

With a turn of his head, Marth wondered what the man would possibly want here. He didn't seem like the type to want to wear woman's clothing. He shrugged it off though and went to trail the aisles.

He looked desperately for pants, but the only slacks they had were pajamas. The store seemed to like skirts. "Oh well…" He groaned as he picked out the longest skirt he could find, which was a rather short pink skirt that came down three inches past the crotch. The outfit came with stockings, and a sleeveless shirt that only covered the bust. Matching it up to his body, he grimaced deeply at realizing he would need to get underwear too if he didn't want his boxers to show past the skirt. "Why" he whined and took the closest panties he could find: Pink.

Another thought intruded on him. He picked up a bra. Before his armor covered his chest. It was probably the catalyst in his gender confusion. Now, without the armor, his flat chest would be exposed. He would need to hide that.

As he made his way to the check out, Snake was already there. He had himself leaned against the counter with a black bag in his hand that concealed the items within. "Yo Go get changed, I've got it." He tossed some gold onto the counter. "And oh…take this too." The man eyed what Marth held and threw some black high heal shoes at him. Marth caught it but in a sloppy manner.

"Mrr…" He gave a final whine before going into the dressing room. Anxiety was knocked around in his head as he got changed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…why don't I just tell him the truth!? Oh yeah…because I sucked him off…' With a long exhale Marth exited the changing room. He could barely walk in the shoes, but the clothes fit his slender body rather well.

"Oh Very nice." Snake licked his own lips a bit for dramatic affect. The action only made Marth blush deeper. "Feel better?" Snake chuckled.

Marth gave a stiff nod as he thought to himself about how much worse he felt like this. The underwear was so loose around him, and it was cold too!

"You look a lot better in that type of outfit."

The blush over Marth's face ran deeper. Silently he put his old clothes in a bag and carried it out with Snake. The two of them headed back to the hotel. "Um…so…you bought clothes too?" He peered shyly up at Snake.

"Hah, no. I bought some toys for you."

"For me?" He perked up a bit more. "Ah…about that…you didn't need to buy…er…"

"I'm hungry." Snake hastily stepped past Marth back into the hotel.

Within the café, Marth had himself pressed up the display case. "Wow…they have all sorts of neat treats and food here…we just have…dragon legs where I'm from."

"We have DNA…" Snake uttered, standing behind him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What are you getting?"

"Hmm…maybe that." He pointed to a tonkatsu (pork) sandwich. "What are you having?" A smile appeared as he turned to face Snake. Snake shrugged.

"Dunno, I'm not hungry."

"But…I thought you said…" Before Marth could finish, Snake stepped to the counter.

"The ton…ka…stu sandwich!" Snake reached into his pocket and took out some gold he had earned from fighting at this place.

"Wai!" Marth practically latched to the agent's side. "No! Don't pay for me!" He frantically started digging through his pockets. "I'm a prince-..ess! I have lots of—"

A hand pressed to Marth's head. "It's payback for your service earlier" He ruffled his hand through the blue locks. Marth became red and turned away.

"Ah…Yes-…" He gulped and ran to a two-seater table. Snake followed after with the tray and set it in front of Marth.

For not being a girl, Marth was well seated in the classic shy female position: He knees were tightly pressed together and his hands uneasily folded in his lap.

"Well…go on eat…Oh wait, damnit. I forgot to get you something to drink!" Snake stood up again, but he did not make it very far as Marth's words stopped him.

"Neh…aren't you…going to ask me about being a princess or…my name?" His voice was timid as he stared down at the sandwich.

There was a long pause from Snake. "Names…are meaningless…"

"But…"

"But what?"

"…I…like you!" The hesitancy was gone. Without even realizing it, Marth had stood up and slammed his hands on the tabletop.

A hallow look was given to Marth from Snake. "…You…don't even know me."

"Then let me know you! Tell me your name!"

A deep sigh exited Snake. Closing his eyes, he sat back down. "Its...Snake…Solid Snake."

Marth was quiet. Was it that 'Solid Snake' sounded like a fake name, or was it that the dust of what he had just said finally hit him? "Oh gods…"

Snake opened his eyes, a brow raised. "You have heard of me? Well…that doesn't surprise m-"

"No…I….I like you…." Marth repeated, but it was nearly a whisper.

"Uh….yeeaah…"

"I mean…" He forced a smile. "My name is Marth."

"Marth…short of Martha?"

"Well…it's…" Eyes became wide. Suddenly Snake wasn't the focus of Marth's attention any more. Walking towards the café was Ike. The color left Marth's face.

"What is it?" Snake inched close. Ike was probably asking the same question in his head by the way that he was looking at the two of them.

Time had stopped. Nothing existed except for the three of them. What path would Marth take to get home again? Snake was already close to him. A sharp breath exited from Marth. His slender hand reached forward and as he pulled at Snake's collar. He leaned across the table and dominantly pushed his lips to Snake's. Within the same second, both Snake's and Ike's eyes drew wide. Time still stalled though. Marth stayed like this for as long as he could, for as long as it took for Ike to pull his gaze off of them.

The mercenary just continued to stare, a look of every sort of negative emotion upon his face that one could muster. Snake's personal hours did not remain stopped like Marth and Ike's. It did not take him long to return that kiss.

The man tilted his head, wrapping his lips around Marth's more. His hand rose up as he ran it though the boy's hair. Even though the osculation was initiated by Marth, he was still holding back some. The familiar added color to his face had also found it's home there again. It was because of Snake's response, however, that Ike finally turned his back to the two of them. It was then that Marth pulled away. Snake was ginning. "Damn, I didn't know you were into public affection. Would that be the reason why you tried to pull away all those times in private?"

Marth stared at Snake in silence for a moment, wondering about what he had just done and why he had done it. Was it really just to antagonize Ike, or was it because he had actually wanted to kiss Snake? "Ah…Snake-kun…I'm…thirsty…" He stared back down in his lap.

"…Yeah, that's right. I'll be right back!" He smirked before getting up and heading back over to the counter. There was a small line. Snake stroked fingers through his own hair. He hated waiting, but it was something he often did.

"Excuse me…" A voice spoke and a finger tapped lightly upon Snake's shoulder. The man turned around to see another male with blue hair—Ike.

"Mn…what is it?" He asked without much care in his voice.

Marth's heart hit against his chest so hard. He sat at the table with complete dread over his face as he saw Ike walk up to Snake. This could not be a good thing.

"Prince Marth…" Ike said to Snake. There was bitterness and a hint of anger within his tone.

"Prince….Marth? You mean princess…"

"No, I mean prince- Marth….Marth is a boy, do you understand? I don't know what you think you are doing by having him wear that ridicules outfit, but—"

"Hmm…and just who are you?"

There was a long pause. The woman behind the counter spoke up several times to that Snake was next in line, but it was ignored. "I'm….I'm his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Snake's grin became wide across his face. There was a devious look in his eyes. "So…she is really a he, you say? You tell me she's a boy, and he tells me she's a girl…I guess I will just have to find out, hm?"

The muscles on Ike's face tightened. "And just what-" but he was cut off again by Snake as he finally stepped up to the counter.

"Yeah, give me an apple juice and a strawberry parfait." The worker behind the counter retrieved the said items and gave them to Snake in exchange for the payment. "See ya-" Purposely he bumped his shoulder harshly against Ike's as he passed him.

Marth was speechless as Snake sat back down. He handed him the juice, and shaky hands wrapped around it. After a moment Marth spoke up again. "You…got something to eat?" He pointed at the strawberry treat.

"Hm? Oh? This? Yeah…but I think I want to eat it in my room with you."

"With…with me?" Marth flushed and took a long sip of his juice.

"Yeah, so what do you say? It gets kind of annoying to have to deal with stares." Snake pointed a thumb at Ike's direction, who seemed to be just perched against a corner and eyeing the two of them.

"Oh, of course! Yeah, that's what you meant." Snake stood up, and with his free hand grabbed Marth and their bags. He pulled him out of the café. He was sure to give Ike a large toothy smile as they went inside the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4: Cream

The room smelt of sex. Marth wondered how long it had been since he had last left Snake's room. Maybe it was just all in his head that such a scent was in the air. His blue optics eyed over to the side at the strawberry parfait that the other held. He wanted to ask for some just to get the mental taste of semen out of his mouth that appeared the moment he stepped through the door.

"You want some?" Snake turned to Marth. Had he read his mind?

"Oh…yes…"

"Here." He handed the whole thing over to him. A small grunting noise was exposed as Snake stretched a bit before laying on the bed. The other set of eyes lingered over his muscular form in a small stage of lust. Marth licked his lips at the sight, but the action reminded him that he had a sweet treat waiting for him in his grasp.

He popped the lid open and glanced around in wondering if there was some sort of hidden spoon around—there wasn't. "Oh well…" He sighed and dipped his finger into the white creamy whip. The digit met with his mouth. "Mmh" He hummed a pleasant noise in response to the taste. "It's good, you should try it! It is yours after all." Snake waved a hand in dismissal. The teen puffed his cheeks out a bit in a pout. "Come on!"

Feet were grounded to the floor for a bit longer as Marth stood there. "Mou!" He hopped forward on the bed next to Snake. "Try it!" The blue haired boy placed his finger back into the cream and then forward the index between the elder's lips without warning.

Snake's eyes shot wide as he gagged slightly. "See, see?" Marth beamed. Snake glared. A curved weighed down Marth's lips at the look he was getting. "Ah…sorry…that was…I shouldn't have done that." He sighed and turned his head away. Yes, he shouldn't have done that indeed. It was very savage for a prince to act in such a way with food.

There was quietness for a few seconds before it was broken by the sound of a small laughter from Snake. Marth turned his head back. "It's not like anyone is here to see what you do, right?" Snake directed a smirk to the corner of his face. Marth blushed at the double meaning behind those words. He wondered if the man was implying that he wanted some activity like before. He gulped at the thought.

The look upon Snake's face became much more narrow and secretive. It was actually well fitting considering his job position. In a smooth motion, the man reached forward and took hold of Marth's wrist. He brought the very same finger that had previously been in his mouth back to his own lips. The whole while his emerald eyes stayed pierced on Marth's pools of blue. "I think I need a better taste" Snake spoke in his normal sly voice as his tongue slowly lapped the curves of Marth's digit.

At once Marth's body quivered from head to toe. The reaction was delightful to Snake, and it encouraged him to proceed. Gently he pulled the other forward a bit more, his mouth engulfing all of the prince's finger. His lips smirked around it as he allowed for his tongue to run along the extension from within.

"Nhh S-Snake!" Marth closed his eyes as he easily moaned the name. His other hand was trembling around the strawberry parfait. He could barely hold onto it.

"What? What's the matter?" Words were spoken in sarcasm as Snake released the object from his mouth. "You are so sensitive."

"Th…that's just because…"

"Because why?"

He parted his lips with a grin and slit eyes.

"I…I don't know, I just…" Marth looked back away. In his head he heard 'I just want you.' Who was he kidding but just himself. The older male was just so very attractive to him. It turned him on just to get a single glance from him. "I'm sorry…"

"Heh…sorry? I still have to return the favor."

Marth shot his look back. "But I thought—" Before he could finish, Snake had somehow gotten him on his back on the bed. His face burned as he stared up at him. Surely Snake had to be coached specially in order to place him in such a position without him even realizing it. "Ah…" Marth idly looked over to the now fallen parfait on the bed.

"Hm…what's this?" Snake followed Marth's eye's direction at the spilt dessert. "You know…food is very important. We have rations where I…work. It's not wise to let them go to waste."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Tch…stop saying you're sorry…" Snake mumbled. He kept himself pinned against the smaller one except for one hand that now found its way over to the custard of the parfait. No longer where his eyes on it though. Instead they were looking back at Marth who was also staring intently at Snake again. They were silent save for the noise of both of their breath increasing. The two of them were falling undeniably aroused from their position alone. Marth squirmed a bit from under Snake as he didn't want him to feel his forming erection.

The action that Snake did put a cease to Marth's body at once. In a back and forth movement, Snake rubbed his fingers into the custard. Once his digits were coated, he carefully ran them along Marth's lips. Some of the cream smeared to the boy's cheeks. "Mn…"

Snake gave a final smile at the blue-haired prince before he pushed his lips to Marth's. The kiss was anything but civil. At once the two of them opened their mouths so that an exchange of tongue could be had.

Snake licked at the custard he had placed over Marth's lips, bringing the content into his mouth where Marth stole it right back from him by rubbing his tongue against Snake's. They moaned in to one another. What was left of the thick white custard became a milky wet liquid that leaked down Marth's chin from mixing with their saliva.

It was like Marth was losing complete physical control of himself. Once again he knew he was getting into something that he wasn't supposed to, but his body wasn't listening to his mind's protests. A breathless noise exposed from his mouth into Snake's as he could feel the other's forming hard on rub between his legs against his own erection. Snake had given him a single thrust of his hips before he completely stopped all actions.

Surely the man had intentions of dry humping Marth more, but the fact that he felt what was an obvious hidden penis had caused for Snake to stop and even sit up. Marth stared up at the elder with much apprehension in his expression. His mouth lingered open to speak, but yet he couldn't think of anything to say. Snake was also silent.

He shifted himself back and roughly ripped up the skirt around Marth's waist. "What's this-" Snake finally said as he stared at the boy's cock lifting up the thin fabric of the pink panties. Marth raised his hands to his face, covering it.

"No…don't stare…please…I'm sorry…"

"Hey, didn't I tell you to stop saying sorry!"

Behind those palms, Marth's eyes watered. "I'll…I'll just be off…I shouldn't have tricked you…I just want you—"

Snake removed Marth's hands from his face and pushed his index finger to the younger's lips. "You can stop talking there."

Marth wanted to question Snake. Wasn't he mad? Did he know some how that he was really a boy all along? Why should another man be interested in him? Marth thought that he was the only one that wasn't 'normal.' Of course, then there was Ike…but… "Ah!" he yelped as he felt a hand caress over the silky material of the panties that clothed his sex. 'He's touching me…Snake is touching me…' He breathed hard.

The shirt was slid off over his head, causing for the blue hair upon his head to wave all over the place. Just as soon the bra was removed. Before they knew it, both their clothes ended up on the floor. Snake leaned in and pressed his lips against Marth's once more. It was softer this time; something that was reassuring.

Snake never withdrew his lips. He continued to trail short and wet kisses along Marth's jaw line and down his neck. He brought himself further south then, biting the collarbone and then down to his chest. Marth purred faint noises between every other breath thanks to the stimulation Snake's actions caused for him to feel.

The prince's slender fingers ran through Snake's locks of brown hair as his chest was licked and nipped at. Reaching up, Snake grabbed at one of the strawberries on the bed. He smiled as he started to trace the dull tip of the fruit piece around Marth's nipple. The boy arched his back up, moaning as Snake drew circular motions around the nub. It was a strange feeling. It was soft but yet coarse at the same time.

After a moment, he stopped the action and leaned himself up closer to Marth's hard nub. The man's eyes stayed targeted on Marth's face as he slowly dragged his tongue over the sensitive spot. "Mmn" he hummed in his throat. There was a slight taste of strawberry mixed with Marth's delicious flesh.

"Nhhg!" Marth cried in contentment. The wet supple texture of Snake's tongue made the tips of his fingers in craving.

"Tastes so good" Snake growled as he gave a conclusive, heavy, lick. Only then did he wrap his lips around the nub and take it in, sucking on it hard.

Marth's body squirmed with yearning. He could feel Snake grin against him. He knew he wanted him. "I wonder what other parts of you taste like too." Snake whispered as he let go of Marth's nub. The boy was panting hard from his excitement now as Snake crept down his body.

He pulled the silk underwear off, allowing them to cling around one of Marth's thighs. Snake ran his fingers through the sugary mess on the bed one last time. The cream that was on the mattress now shared being over Marth's erection with Snake's touch. A sort of high pitched noise was heard as Snake continued to cape Marth, stroking the tip of his index gently along the younger's entrance. "Please…don't tease me any more…I…." Marth started to whine.

"What…you what?" Snake smiled more and pressed the tip of his finger just barely against the other's hole.

"I want you to—" Only it wasn't embarrassment that put a stop to Marth's words. Both of them jumped as a loud noise filled the room.

"What the hell-" Snake glared as he stared at the door to the hotel room knocked completely down, and the blue-haired mercenary from before standing with his sword pointed at them in the doorway.

"I-Ike!?" Marth spoke with wide eyes with pitiful efforts at covering himself up.

"Stop right there!" Ike stepped towards them. Snake snorted.

"Don't tell me you followed us. We're a little busy. Come back later if you want some." Snake rolled his eyes and then gave lick to Marth. Marth moaned loudly but just as quickly slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Get your…. don't touch him!" Ike yelled and put his sword away. He lunged forward then and grabbed at Marth, pulling him off the bed and into his arms. "He's a prince, and you have no right to!"

Snake glared deeply at Ike. "Tch…and like you have the right to touch him?"

"Ike! Put me down!" Marth squirmed, but the command had no effect on him.

"I don't care what he is-" Snake smiled.

"I'm taking him-" Ike turned his back to Snake. In reply, Snake reached to the bed's side table and took hold of his stun gun.

"No you're not. I don't care if he's a prince. I don't care if he's a boy. I just care that he's mine right now!" He pulled the trigger. Within the same second Ike turned around, mouth gaped open.

The tranquilizer didn't find the target, but rather it hit Marth instead. The boy passed out in Ike's arm. "What did you do!?"

"…Shit…."

Ike placed Marth gently down in the hotel's chair. Click. The gun was reloaded. Thud. Ike went down on the floor next to the chair.

Snake sighed loudly. "Great…now what am I going to do with this…" He leered down at his own erection, but it wasn't as prominent now thanks to Ike. Still, it wasn't like his sex drive was suddenly gone either.

The man glanced from his hard on to the two on the floor, and then to the knocked down door. With a groan he got up off the bed and picked up the door, carelessly placing it back up but not connected.

Some thoughts ran through his head as he stared down at Marth sprawled on the chair. He looked so tempting with that innocent sleeping face and his hair all messed up. Ike on the other hand?

It didn't take long for Snake to wrap his hand around his own member. He started to stroke himself as he stared down at Marth. He thought about touching him. He thought about the way he tasted so sweet. He thought about doing him.

"Ah…!" Snake breathed heavy as he ran his hand up and down his shaft harder. His knees buckled slightly and his hips rolled along with the motion of his hand. "Mn…" Snake's toes dug firmly against the carpet beneath him.

This was masturbation, but in his head it was sex: Sex with another male. Snake always had eyes for both men and women, but never did he perform with another guy. Rarely did he even screw women with the way he lacked interest in such activities, but this…? This was different. The young prince had captured him.

Another small noise and deeper breaths from Snake emerged. H he could feel he was going to release soon. If Snake so wished, he could have dragged the feeling out longer, but this was simply to get rid of his cock block thanks to Ike. Ike….

For the first time since Snake started to touch himself, he shifted his eyes to Ike on the floor. He also shifted his body. With one thrust forward, Snake let go of a heavy stream of hot fluid. He grinned not only because of how good it felt, but because he had aimed himself just right. His whole body fluttered in reaching his sexual peak, but also in watching his juices splatter right all over Ike's face. "Heh…" Snake let out a single laugh and then looked back to his sleeping prince. "Well…surely you deserve better than a chair to sleep on…" He exhaled and tenderly brought him into his arms.

Snake laid him down on the bed and protectively put his arms around him. It wasn't so much that he wanted to hold Marth, but rather it was locking him in his grasp so that someone else could not take him away from him when he awoke. Of course Marth would probably think otherwise…

Two hours passed, and Snake had fallen asleep around Marth with a sheet over their bodies. Ike bellowed softly still on the floor. He sat up rubbing his head; it pounded from the fall. "Uhg…" He slid his hand from the top of his head down his face. "What the…"

On his cheek he could feel a light sticky matter covering his flesh. Timidly his fingers traveled over his face more to detect that his whole expression was covered with it. It only took him a moment to realize what it was. "That…bastard!" he gnarred, feeling the rage and jealousy anger within him from what was done to him, and even worse—from seeing Snake's arms embraced around Marth in bed.

Ike stood up so quickly, that it made his head dizzy. He felt sick and choleric. One step was placed forward as he the urge rose to grab Marth away from Snake, but he stopped himself. "No," a whisper of the lone word.

With silence Ike left the room. He slipped out, moving the door and then placing it back without waking either Snake or Marth…or so he thought.

Snake easily awoke. He was taught to notice the slightest sounds, but he did not move himself. He simply pretended to be asleep with a smirk curving his lips feeling he had won.

Hours later Marth awoke to Snake lingering over him. "Ah…" it didn't take long for Marth to blush.

"Finally awake…" Snake gave a lick over Marth's lips. "Now…where were we?"

"Ng…Ike….he…"

"He left."

"Oh…I…"

There was a light knock on the door; only it wasn't heavy for the single fact that the person was afraid of having the door fall over by the way that it wasn't really attached.

"Not again…" Snake glowered at the door. "Does he honestly wait outside in the hall and wait for us to—"

"Marth-sama?" A new voice called out. It was familiar to Marth; only it wasn't Ike's. "Koko ni imasu ka?"

Marth went pale. That voice asking him if he was there in Japanese…he knew it…it was…

"Marth-sama?" Marth watched as the door was pushed to the side. He felt his stomach drop. It was like all the blood was suddenly drained from his body as he laid eyes on that luscious red hair and that shining armor—Roy of Pherae.

"Ah…" Both Roy and Marth shared the same expression of alarm and arrest as they stared at one another. Roy's face lost color as he looked from Marth to the older man over him. "Ike…invited…. me here…even though I…he said…I could find you…in this room…"

"…"


End file.
